


Another Year with You

by parasolghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only nine in the morning and Iwaizumi is already waking up to a good birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year with You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Shameless fluff. My specialty.  
> I would have been so mad at myself if I missed iwaoi week again! Luckily there's two this year but there's no way I'd miss Iwa-chan's birthday! So here's some innocent iwaoi birthday fluff!

Iwaizumi was already awake when Oikawa climbed on top of him, his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s head and his knees sinking the mattress a bit by Iwaizumi’s hips. Iwaizumi pretended to be asleep anyway, as Oikawa shifted the weight between his hands, shaking Iwaizumi’s pillow.

“Iwa-chan,” he urged in a quiet whisper. “ _Iwa-chan!_ ”

Iwaizumi tried his best not to crack a fond smile as he imagined the impatient pout that Oikawa was probably wearing on his face right now. He even managed to fake some rather convincing snores, almost laughing when he heard Oikawa huff in frustration.

“I know you’re awake, Iwa-chan, you meanie!” Oikawa said, bouncing lightly on his knees and hands to shake the bed. _“I-wa-chaaan!”_

When Iwaizumi refused to budge, Oikawa frowned again and leaned his face closer to Iwaizumi’s. He could feel the slightest brush off lips against his ear and he couldn’t help but shiver.

“ _Ha-ji-me_.”

At that point, Iwaizumi’s eyes shot wide open and his heart thumped the slightest bit louder in his chest. He opens his eyes just in time to see Oikawa lifting his head. The brightest of wide smiles on his lips and the corner of his big brown eyes wrinkled in that cute, genuine way that Iwaizumi loved. The blinds of their shared bedroom had been thrown open so the morning sunlight had already filled the room and shone on them, illuminating Oikawa’s hair like a halo.

“Happy Birthday, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

Iwaizumi hummed a sleepy thanks and reached up to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck, carding his fingers through Oikawa bed head hair. As much as Iwaizumi was impressed by Oikawa’s ability to style his hair everyday, he always loved it when he could run his fingers through the shift brown locks without worrying about an abundance of hair product or ruining Oikawa’s hard work. This was turning out to be a good birthday morning already.

Iwaizumi pulled him down for a few quick pecks on the lips that deepened with each kiss until, soon Iwaizumi was running his tongue along the roof of Oikawa’s mouth and Oikawa was breathing a little more heavily.

“Wow, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hummed against his lips. “So forward already!”

Iwaizumi said nothing in reply and hooked his legs around Oikawa’s waist. He felt Oikawa’s breath hitch in excitement and Iwaizumi smirked as he used his strength to tip Oikawa over onto his side.  
Oikawa let out a small noise of surprise as Iwaizumi broke their kiss and unwrapped himself from Oikawa to reposition himself. Iwaizumi let out a big yawn that made Oikawa flinch as he rested his arms around Oikawa’s waist and buried his head in the pillow.

“Five more minutes,” Iwaizumi mumbled sleepily, smiling at the offended huff that fell from Oikawa.

“I can’t believe you would use me like that, stinky-breath Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said. “We have a lot to do today, you know!”

“Hey, it’s my birthday,” Iwaizumi objected, opening one eye to look at Oikawa’s pouty expression. “I say we should sleep in for ten more minutes.”

“You said five!”

“I meant ten.”

“I can’t believe you, Iwa-chan—letting your cute boyfriend’s hard work on planning the perfect birthday go to waste!” Oikawa said, folding his arms across his chest between their bodies.

“Tooru, don’t be mad at me,” Iwaizumi said, chuckling as he reached up to tug at Oikawa’s hands. “Ten minutes won’t hurt, right?”

“I guess,” Oikawa said, sounding a little disheartened. Iwaizumi frowned, worried about the genuineness of Oikawa’s expression. “I mean, I just want today to be perfect! What if we’re late for an appointment or something and have to eat your birthday dinner in a gross McDonald’s?”

“We won’t be late,” Iwaizumi reassured him. “Besides, even if we were, we could always get it right on your birthday.”

“Yeah…” Oikawa said softly, letting Iwaizumi grab his hands. “I just want your birthday to be amazing, Iwa-chan.”

“It’s already amazing as it is,” Iwaizumi said. He brought Oikawa’s fingers to his lips, pressing fond kisses against each digit.

Oikawa laughs at thei brush of lips against his fingers. “Is it really?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi answered simply, “I mean, you’re here, right?”

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Oikawa yanked his hand away so quickly that he flicked Iwaizumi’s nose. Oikawa immediately covered his face, but Iwaizumi could see the tips of his ears turning red.

“Iwa-chan, how could you say something so cute?” Oikawa asked, his hands muffling his voice.

Iwaizumi felt his face heat up the tiniest bit. “Stop being embarrassed—you’re making me feel embarrassed!” he said, looking away sheepishly.

“But Iwa-chan, you’re just so pure!” Oikawa objected, taking his hands away from his face. He was smiling again and Iwaizumi felt relieved. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and snuggled closer to him. “You’re too good for me.”

The last statement was a barely audible whisper, but Iwaizumi heard it clearly. Suddenly the worries looks and sad tone made sense. Iwaizumi frowned as Oikawa tugged on the fabric of his shirt, his head tucked under Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Hey, Oikawa—“

“Actually, no” Oikawa sat up and looked down at Iwaizumi, his brows furrowed in determination. “Iwa-chan, you’re going to have the best birthday ever today—no matter what!”

Iwaizumi’s concern ebbed away, replaced by a soft smile as Oikawa wrapped their hands together. “Okay.”

“And the next year is going to be even better,” Oikawa insisted. “And the year after that.”

Iwaizumi laughed, “How can I have the best birthday if the next is going to be better?”

“Iwa-chan, the point is…” Oikawa took a deep breath and his look softened. “I want to spend as many birthdays with you as possible.”

Iwaizumi smile widened as he reached up to tug Oikawa down for another kiss. “We’ve gotten this far already haven’t we?”

Oikawa was smiling once again when he lay back down next to Iwaizumi. “Ten more minutes,” he said.

“Nice,” Iwaizumi said, closing his eyes as he gave Oikawa one more quick peck. “I love you.”

There was a pause as Oikawa shifted in his spot, trying to get comfortable. Then, the reply came, a whisper so soft that Iwaizumi almost didn’t catch it, as Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist. “Thank you for being born, Hajime.”


End file.
